Tweedles' Office
The Tweedles' Office '''is a location featured in ''The Wolf Among Us. Its first and only appearance is during "A Crooked Mile". It is where Dee and Dum base their private investigation firm out of. Flycatcher, at the time of "A Crooked Mile", worked as a janitor there. Bigby, while searching for Ichabod Crane, will have three leads to go on; Holly's bar (to search for Lily's things), Crane's apartment, and the office of the Tweedles (who crashed Lily's funeral to attempt to coerce Bigby into agreeing to stop searching for Crane's whereabouts). If the player visits Crane's apartment first then the Trip Trap, the office will not appear. History Episode 3: A Crooked Mile While debating which location to visit in order to discover the location and identity of Crane's witch, Bluebeard suggests that they look into the Tweedles' office, believing that they are too stupid to go anywhere else after the incident at Lily's funeral. Bigby is also given the option to visit Crane's apartment and the Trip Trap. Bigby Visits The Office First If Bigby chooses to go to the office first or after visiting the Trip Trap first, he arrives to find Flycatcher sweeping in the hall. He lets Bigby in, reasoning that the brothers never told him not to. Bigby's search reveals files on several Fabletown residents, including Crane, but nothing about his witch. Bigby also discovers why Dum was at the Woodsman's place (in Episode 1) and why Dee was at Lawrence's place and the Trip Trap bar; they, as the file "Donkeyskin" tells, were searching for an incriminating photo of Lily and Crane, and those places were possible leads to the photo. This is likely the photo that Bigby found at the end of Episode 2, and perhaps the photo that Nerissa referred to at the end of Episode 2. Meanwhile, Fly continues to defend to twins, saying that they try to help people and act similarly to Bigby. Eventually, Bigby snaps on him, angrily explaining their actions at Lily's funeral. Fly is stunned into silence, then regretfully reveals a hidden door behind a filing cabinet. The two walk down into a basement containing various packages, some addressed to the Crooked Man and an unknown individual referred to as "The Butcher". Bigby finds evidence of Crane embezzling funds from Fabletown to pay off the Crooked Man, and a small package addressed to Aunty Greenleaf containing a lock of Snow's hair. Bigby calls Snow to inform, thanks Fly, and leaves. Bluebeard Visits the Office First If Bigby visits the office after Crane's apartment, he arrives to hear someone talking to themself in one of the suites. He opens the door to find Flycatcher, bruised. He explains that Bluebeard came and demanded to be let in. When Fly refused, he beat him up and broke through the door, stealing something Fly couldn't identify. Angry at having wasted his time, Bigby asks Fly to call Snow and heads for the Trip Trap. He will not be able to investigate the office at all and the scene is scaled down from an investigation into a cutscene. Category:Locations Category:The Wolf Among Us Locations